Permission
by DemiHuman123
Summary: Edward's still has trouble getting used to being close to the person he hates the most. A quick little EdwardLazlo slash for the masses!


**Permission**

By _DemiHuman123_

**----------------------------------------**

I don't own the TV Show Camp Lazlo. I don't own Lazlo, Raj, Patsy, Nina, or the angsty Edward. Cartoon Network and Joe Murray owns them, so nobody better come and sue me because I got a copyright up so I'm fine. I think.

**----------------------------------------**

**RATING: **PG - Slashiness

**INSPIRATIONS: **Well, I had noticed that I haven't been writing fanfiction as of late, so I decided to get off my tookus and write something, even if it is less than 1000 words. So you guys enjoy it and have a good night!

---------------------------------------

"What did I tell you about touching," Edward hissed at his monkey companion who had just contently placed his arm around the platypus's neck.

Edward huffed in annoyance and wiped the hand from off his shoulder. This didn't affect Lazlo at all, who still had a cute little smile spread across his face.

"What," the monkey asked, "we're dating aren't we?"

Edward didn't want to hear it. Not again anyways. It was the same thing everyday. Lazlo would appear out of nowhere and somehow find a way to embarrass him in front of every male in the whole camp. What part of "still in the closet" did he not understand?

"I said your not aloud to do any of that without my permission," Edward huffed off.

"But your so cuddly," Lazlo screamed, lunging forward and giving his date another big hug.

Still annoyed by all of this, the younger male pulled the monkey off of him (again), and hurled him over his shoulders, slamming his captive down on the ground… hard, leaving Lazlo face down on the ground. He let go and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Just because were "dating"," he started bringing up his middle and index fingers to quote the last word, "doesn't mean we have to do that."

"Yes it does," Lazlo muffled with a mouth full of dirt.

"No," Edward hissed again, "it doesn't."

The monkey jumped up from the ground in a second and gave a concerned look at Edward.

"Yes it does! If we're going to be a happy couple we have to always have lots of fun together and hold hands and hug and kiss."

He we go again. Edward really didn't want to hear it.

"Also, if we're going to have a well rounded relationship, we need to have a commitment to each other that is full of trust and companionship that allows us to be content and loving around each other both physically and psychologically."

Edward never understood this monkey, and chances are he never would. It astonished him that at least once a month his own personal enthusiast could spit out something both insightful and intelligent. But still, it's Edward we're talking about.

"No," he said softly.

Upon hearing this, Lazlo's lower lip inflated and overshadowed his upper lip as a small whimper escaped his mouth in a pout.

Edward observed this and felt that stupid pain in his stomach again. True, two years ago he would have gotten some pleasure from his pathetic monkey rival's childish angst, but now…

"Can I," Lazlo sniffed, "can I at least hold your hand?"

But now things were different. Puberty kicked in about a year before, and things just plain screwed up afterwards. When that happened, Edward saw things differently. He got depressed for no apparent reason, he got unusually happy sometimes, and certain thoughts of certain MALE camper associates kept flooding into his mind. That's probably about the time in which he agreed that puberty was the greatest evil ever conceived.

Edward gave a little sigh and spoke, "well… um… I don't want anyone to know about us Lazlo."

He collected himself from his guilt and returned to his grunting little self, "so you'll just have to suffer until I'm ready!"

Don't ask this narrator how the two of them got together. An angry platypus and a peace-loving hippie monkey. Makes no sense, huh? In fact, the only person who would probably have an idea as how these two got together would have to be…

"But, but," Lazlo began, "Sampson knows about us. He's the one that got us together. Remember?"

Edward cleared his throat.

"He's an exception," Edward coughed.

Edward shuffled a little bit and muttered something underneath his breath. Something like, "I'm sure he goes both ways, anyways."

Lazlo's lower lip got lower, and he got teary eyed suddenly. Edward couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine," he moaned.

He offered the monkey his hand and clasped his forehead with the other hand.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Edward thought to himself.

Lazlo's pout disappeared almost immediately. He gently enclosed his hand around Edward's and smiled softly. Even if Edward didn't want to admit, he was blushing, and he had that feeling. That feeling of joy and warmth that he despised so much. That feeling that made him only remember that this is the only person that has actually made him smile sincerely.

His blush stretched to his lips as they curved into a little grin.

That smile and that feeling went away, unfortunately, when he felt his entire arm engulfed into a hug.

Lazlo gave off a great big, "YAY," and brought his legs up, and wrapped them around Edward's waist. Instantaneously, the platypus panicked.

"Get it off. Get if off! GET IT OFF!"

He waved his arm hysterically to try and throw the leach off, but to no avail. After a few minutes of clingy monkey/platypus action, some of the other scouts were starting to notice. This only made Edward panic even more and start running around in random directions with Lazlo still attached to him. His screams could be heard all over the camp site.

Out in the distance, everyone's favorite guinea pig, Sampson, was watching the carnage unfold. He sighed and turned to walk away, rubbing his matchmaker badge in the process.

------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This was for all you Edward/Lazlo fans out there! You know who you are! It astonishes me that E/L seems to be supported more now than actual Lazlo/Patsy couple. Go fig, huh? Still… It's fun! Hope everyone enjoyed everything!

_So until next fic…_

_Adieu…_


End file.
